Because you live
by SWEET-STUFF063
Summary: One-shot! With Edward and what he thinks of Bella!


**Hey guys! Kinda cheesy, but I always feel like this song reminds me of how Edward would think of Bella! First Song-fic, and I can say that my stories are quite a bit better lol!**

**Well, here it goes! Tell me what you think, because if I totally suck, I wont do another one and embarrass myself!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own song or characters!**

**Because you live, by Jesse McCartney**

* * *

_"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind"_

I could remember standing under the tower, hearing the chimes of the Palazzo dei Priori ring. The clock told me it was 12 in the afternoon, and time to make my move to finally join my Isabella once again. Without her, I knew it was the end of my world; my existence. With out her, everything meant nothing. Jumping off the cliff was an act of leaving me. And I couldn't take it. Selfish as I am, I had to join her. My memories were still so clear.

_"Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call"_

"Edward!" I remembered hearing the cries of my Angel, pleading with me. Death had come so fast, and Carlisle was right, the Volturi was right. "You've got to get back into the shadows! You've got to move!" Finally I had realized that I was dead, and Bella was with me. My angel, came to save _me._

_"I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know"_

Bella had saved my life in Italy; everyday I was thankful for it. The months we had spent apart were my mistake, I had separated us both in hopes that it would be better for Bella. But now I knew the truth, something I was too stubborn to realize before. But now we both knew I was wrong, that we both did need each other to live, to be happy.

"_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe_

_When nobody else can help"_

It was because of Bella I was alive and took me back that made me realize everything wasn't lost. That if God could give me such an angel to show me love and bring happiness to so many lives, including mine, that maybe Carlisle's theory was right. That maybe there could be hope for me, for my entire family. Everyone had tried reasoning with me before, but it was because of my angel that I now believed.

"_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice_

_As many stars in the Sky."_

She made my sky light up, like no one else could. It illuminated it all; practically blinding me. Everything was brighter and clearer with her by my side now.

"_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm"_

I reminisced when I had first come to think Bella was gone from this world. I was so eager for death; it now was frightening. But once again, because she lives, I survived. And with everything we have been through, James, Victoria, Jacob and the Volturi, we made it through.

_"What is life, what's the use, if you're killing time"_

I looked at her pale face, knowing even though she was finally equal as she could be with me, I was still selfish. She may have wanted it, but I was still selfish enough to give it to her. Before we crossed paths, I was merely killing time, making use of small things. Now I could live forever without taking once second for granted.

"_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly_

_Lookin' in your eyes"_

My Bella, My angel. She was truly a gift, she picked me up when I was down. When everyone can see through my fake smiles, she always knew something was wrong even if I tried hiding it.

"_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live"_

"_Because you live,_

_I live"_

"_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always"_

The only fight I had lost with her was the topic of her change. She wanted to be damned so bad, and I was selfish enough to give it to her. But now that she was my wife, my mate, and a vampire like me, I could give her any and everything without her objection. We could finally be normal, in a way.

"_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky"_

"Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive"

I have my reason for existence now, a reason to be happy and care-free. She has given me the essentials of life.

"_Because you live,_

_I live,_

_I live."_

I am the most alive I can be, and the happiest.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think of it :D

* * *


End file.
